Just want to be with you
by Crying Crimson Tears
Summary: My first songfic, Heero is longing for Duo after their last mission- Enrique Iglesias's "Just want to be with you"


Monday night I feel so low   
  
Heero walked slowly to the window, he was finished with his mission. Alone, he waited, as if for something to happen. The cold murders he committed clung to his mind like wet clothes to a body...He put his hand to the window, a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Count the hours they go so slow  
  
Thoughts strolled through Heero's head, full of regret. Passing the images of sadness through him. The young pilot leaned against the window sill, he sighed heavily. "I never said goodbye."  
  
I know the sound of your voice  
  
He jumped to his feet, looking around frantically. "Did I, was that, no, it couldn't have been, i'm just hearing things...Come back to me." Heero held the cross in his hand to his chest.  
  
Can save my soul   
  
His last mission, he walked away leaving that special person in tears. Silent, his heart cracked at the sound. He damned what made him walk away, he damned whatever put the look on that persons face..  
  
City lights, streets of gold  
  
The sound of cars and honking outside didn't phase the boy..He only had one thing on his mind.   
Heero took a step back.   
Rain came pounding down outside. The god of death sat in his bed, arms around his legs, Quatre watched silently.  
  
Look out my window to the world below  
  
"Shinigami...It can't die..This can't die...Please..." Heero bit his lip,brushing the hair out of his face.  
"Heero, you bastard..Why did you leave?"  
  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
  
A young boy raised to kill and live in war. If he did love, he couldn't do anything about it..Missions come first..The sole rule.  
Duo put his face in his hands and cried deeply, he wept with everything he had.  
  
And I'm all alone Don't let me die  
  
The laugh that used to warm his heart..Would it be gone? The personality that made him whole..Would it be gone? It wasn't cold, he shivered. The lack of emotions the culprit of it all..His insides burned..  
The braided pilot ran out the door, Quatre looked behind, he didn't close it.  
"Hurry...He's waiting for you Duo."  
  
I'm losing my mind Baby just give me a sign   
  
The pilot ran, he never had ran like this before, he had to make it, to tell...Duo didn't get a jacket, the rain stung his arms as he made his way.  
  
And now that you're gone I just wanna be with you  
  
He left his cross, with him..."I've got to get it back, it's priceless." Excuses to be close again...The perfect soldier wiped his eyes, wishing he could wipe the memories just as easily.  
  
And I can't go on I wanna be with you   
  
"I have to give this back to him, that maniac probably has gone insane by now, if not already." I have to be near him one more time..."  
Duo felt no fatigue, knowing what would be waiting for him was fuel enough.  
  
Wanna be with you I can't sleep and I'm up all night   
  
He dreamed about him..Even amidst battle, getting him plenty of injuries..He thought of him, that coldness, him pushing him away, brought him closer..."I want you"  
As if responding to a call, Duo whispered to himself.  
"Heero, you must have had feelings for me, otherwise you wouldn't have kept it..."  
  
Through these tears I try to smile I know the touch of your hand Can save my life  
  
Heero opened the door slowly..He could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes.."I'm coming."  
  
Don't let me down Come to me now I got to be with you somehow   
  
Heero ran outside into the rain, across the street, a car honked. His rumpled shirt clung to his body as the rain pounded down on him.   
  
And now that you're gone Who am I without you now  
  
Duo shuddered as he sprinted, tripping over a liquor bottle. He fell, scraping his face against the ground, blood dripped from the wound below his eye.  
  
I can't go on I just wanna be with you   
  
A voice in the back of Heero's mind told him to stop, but he couldn't, his hearts will was too strong. Duo got up slowly, not bothering to wipe the blood away...He stood up and saw..  
  
And now that you're gone I just wanna be with you  
  
"Duo...Your face, you're.."  
  
And I can't go on I wanna be with you   
  
The braided pilot threw his arms around him. "I left my cross, I had to come back for it.."  
"Don't go.."  
  
Wanna be with you   
  
"I left my heart with you, I had to get it back."  
"Oh Heero.."  
They looked into each other's eyes deeply, holding eachother close, the blood smeered onto Heero's face. They stood out in the rain, cold as it beat against them, warm as they came together. Heero put the necklace onto Duo.  
"I'm not going to leave my heart behind, not again.."  
  
With you 


End file.
